


slowly, i'm new to this

by meowrails



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dildos, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff, M/M, MLM Writer, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Trans Karl Mordo, Trans Male Character, Trans Stephen Strange, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowrails/pseuds/meowrails
Summary: Karl allows Stephen to touch him.





	slowly, i'm new to this

**Author's Note:**

> hey! another trans fic by me! this one is also completely self indulgent and just straight up porn!
> 
> as usual, the words clit/cunt/pussy are used to describe genitalia, so if you're uncomfortable with that, it's best not to read this. karl and stephen's views on their bodies are not representative on all trans men, it's just how i imagine they would be.
> 
> this doesn't follow the plot of my trans stephen fics, just a standalone quick thing i wrote to pass the time. comments and kudos are appreciated!

Karl could feel his heart beating against his chest. As calming as Stephen’s presence was, he never expected to be in a bed next to him, sitting close enough their knees could touch, waiting for one of them to make the first move.

Stephen spoke up first, of course, he was always better at these things. “Can’t believe no one’s ever touched you.”

Karl let out a weak laugh. “N-No, no one.” he was stuttering, his throat felt dry. He’d never felt like this because of liking someone else, usually Karl stuttered out of hatred, anger... never like this. “No one’s ever been... interested.”

“I find that hard to believe.” Stephen spoke in a low voice, the one he knew would make Karl weak. He wanted Karl to melt away, for once. The man was so tense and guarded all the time, Stephen didn’t doubt that he would look incredible once he let go. “You’re really handsome.”

Karl choked back a gasp, he’d never been called handsome. Strong, beautiful, pretty -- sure... never handsome. “Thank you. You’re, um... very handsome too.”

He felt like an awkward child. He was in his thirties, for the Vishanti’s sake.

“Aw, you charmer.” Stephen gave him a cocky smile. He was an expert at them. 

A trembling, scarred hand layed on his thigh. The cold air of Kamar-Taj suddenly felt warm. 

“Karl?”

He gulped. “Yes?”

“Is it okay if I touch you?” 

Karl bit his lower lip in thought. “Not there. Not yet.”

Stephen kissed his cheek. “Where is it okay?”

“...Anywhere else.”

Stephen paused before moving his hand to Karl’s lower back, pushing the hem of his shirt up, up, up... until Stephen could feel the harder fabric of the man’s binder. “Can you take off your shirt, baby?”

He did as asked, feeling slightly self-conscious about his binder for the first time in years. Most people knew, most people didn’t care, but it was different when suddenly he was the center of attention in this situation. Not to mention that Stephen could easily afford top surgery when he was a rich doctor. Karl could have, in his past life, but he would never had been allowed to even think about it. He wasn’t jealous, he wasn’t even interested in such a procedure right now, but it was a bit humiliating in a way he couldn’t understand.

Stephen felt a warmth in his cheeks, surely he must be beet red right now. Karl was gorgeous, Stephen wanted to touch every last bit of him already, but he needed to go slow with these sort of things. The fact that Karl had even agreed to his proposition, even if he had to wait months to even get a kiss from him, was a miracle in its own right. His fingertip grazed the zipper on the side of the man’s binder -- it was well worn, probably a couple of years old. Stephen hoped it wasn’t his only one, he wish he could afford to get Mordo another. “Do you want to take it off or leave it on?”

“I-I don’t know.”

“How long have you had it on today?”

Karl winced. “Since dawn, when I was training.”

_ Shit _ . Stephen used to be like that, back in medical school. It’s a miracle Karl doesn’t look like he’s in pain, unless he’s used to it, which is worse. “Why don’t you take it off and you put on your shirt back on instead? I can turn around, if you don’t want me to see you, I don’t mind.”

“No, I don’t mind. I just--” Karl gritted his teeth, tired of being embarrassed. “I don’t know how to do this.”

“I know. It’s okay. I’m gonna need you to help me take it off. My hands...y’know.” 

Stephen leaned in for a kiss, trying to calm Karl down while the man’s took off his binder. He could feel a sigh of relief as it came off -- Stephen was tempted to move his hands to cup at the man’s chest, but he stroked his back instead, feeling the faint indents in the skin from having it on for so long. Karl parted away from the kiss, resting his forehead against Stephen’s, his eyes still closed. “I want to wear a shirt but... you can touch me.”

Stephen nodded and waited for Karl to put on his shirt -- a bit impatiently, actually, since he was watching the other man like he was a damn piece of meat -- and kissed him one more time before slipping a hand under his shirt. He heard Karl gasp even before he touched him. The American smirked and moved his lips to his neck, one hand holding him closer and the other stroking the man’s chest, fingertips grazing against his nipples. “Does that feel good?”

Karl nodded wordlessly and squirmed where he sat. He felt slick starting to form between his legs -- he wondered if Stephen was feeling the same. The man knew his neck was sensitive, as were his ears, he was doing this on purpose.

“You can touch me if you want.” Stephen whispered before taking off his own shirt, showing off his scars, completely healed by now. Karl dragged his finger over one of them, still breathing heavily. A trail of soft, lighter hair went down his navel and below the boxers Stephen wore. Karl couldn’t stop staring at it. “That’s it.”

Karl gulped. “Stephen, I’m going to take off my pants now.”

The American froze, widening his eyes. “Really?”

“I want you to touch me, please.”

Stephen felt like a teenager again. Back when he hadn’t transitioned, back in Nebraska, in the back of Jeffrey Truman’s car for his first time. Except this time, he knew what he was doing, and he knew it could feel so,  _ so  _ good. He wanted to make Karl’s first time be perfect. “Yeah. Yeah, take them off and spread your legs.”

Karl rushed to undo the buttons on his pants, managing to throw them to the side quickly enough, but he was still wearing his underwear, and stopped right before he could lower them and take them off. 

“You okay?” Stephen asked.

The Romanian did not answer, only swallowed. It was ridiculous to be afraid. They both had stated their explicit consent, Stephen had been nothing if not understanding and patient, and Karl had already said what he wanted to do. Still, he couldn’t bring himself to move.

The American let out a hitched breath and pressed a single finger between Karl’s legs, grazing the slick, wet fabric that covered him. Karl stayed still and watched the man almost become entranced by the sight.

He felt Stephen tug at his undergarments, except he tugged them upwards, so the part covering his cunt went between his labia. He was still unclothed, but he would be lying if he said he’d never felt this exposed. Stephen smirked and pressed his fingers to his covered clit, moving in slow circles but barely applying any pressure. Karl gasped.

“Do you want me to take it off?” Stephen moved to sit in front of him until they were facing each other, each hand holding the hem of his briefs.

When Karl answered, he didn’t expect his voice to sound so small. “Yes...”

The American nodded and, with one final intake of breath, finally undressed his partner. In the candlelit light of the room, his body only covered by an old shirt that’s a bit too big for him, Karl looked beautiful. 

Stephen’s hands settled on the man’s inner thighs. They were practically trembling in desperation, he could see the slick building and falling from the man’s cunt. He hadn’t even touched him and he was like this. “Wow, baby, you shaved. You didn’t have to.”

“I-I wanted to. It makes it feel more... sensitive.” Karl said, voice low, as if it were a secret.

_ Fuck.  _ “Do you touch yourself?”

Karl nodded.

“Wait, before I do anything -- what do you want me to call it?”

He squirmed, tempted to just touch himself instead of having to wait for Stephen.  “Call what?”

“Your genitals.” Stephen laughed a bit. “Do you want me to call it your cock? Or call it your cunt? Your pussy?”

If Karl could visibly blush, his entire face would be red. He could feel his  _ ears _ burning at the question. “The l-last two.”

With another cocky smile, Stephen pulled Karl even closer and moved two fingers against the man’s labia, spreading them apart to see the pink, wet flesh. Karl whimpered. “Stephen...”

“How do you like it?” He pressed a finger to Karl’s fat clit, moving it in a circular motion once more. “What do you want me to do?” 

“O-Oh Gods.  _ Anything _ . Anything you want.”

Stephen pulled out his fingers, licking them clean before pushing Karl down on the mattress, spreading his legs again. The man was wet enough to push his fingers in without any struggle. Karl gasped and bucked his hips. “Stephen!”

Whatever words he said after that, they were in a language Stephen did not recognize. It was cut off by a kiss, muffling Karl’s moans. 

“How many do you usually use when you’re fucking yourself?” He pushed his finger knuckle deep, enjoying the way the man’s cunt pulled him in. He was still stiff and guarded, Stephen wasn’t going to stop until he was completely and unabashedly melting in his arms. “I should’ve brought my strap on so I could fill you up, bet I can conjure one. Bet you’d look so hot while getting fucked like that.”

The mouth on him... Did Stephen talk to all of his lovers like this? Karl couldn’t believe it worked on him. He couldn’t understand why he liked it so much. “T-Two. Two fingers.”

“Let’s see if we can double that.” 

Stephen’s large finger pressed against the man’s weeping hole, now two fingers fucking him. His cunt opened up like a dream, clenching around his fingers and trying so hard to get more. He fucked him slowly, carefully. He was too lost in the sensation of being able to do this again to someone so handsome and perfect. And the possibility of it being done to him soon was more than enough. 

Karl slowly felt himself turn into a trembling, aroused mess. Usually, when we would touch himself, it would always be something secret that he was ashamed of doing, but Stephen was looking at him like he was a marvel, a gift to unwrap. His fingers slipped out and started to drag against the lips of his cunt, teasing him, then moved his fingers up to press against the plump, parted lips on his face. Karl couldn’t help but whimper at the loss. 

“Taste yourself.”

Karl opened his mouth farther and did as told, sucking on two Stephen’s fingers like it was a drug. “That’s it.  _ Fuck _ , Karl.”

He bucked his hips, eager for the man to return his fingers back to their rightful place. Fuck, he’s never felt this wet, or unabashedly desperate. Karl hated making weak noises like this, at least in combat, but he’d already lost this battle and he gave into Stephen’s touch the instant he felt it. He was usually not this loud with  _ anything _ , but this was all so new. Karl couldn’t even think about how loud he was being.

_ “Ah _ . Stephen, touch me again.”

“Tell me how it feels.” Stephen ordered. He sounded collected, in control, but Karl could feel him pressing against his leg, his slick managing to touch his skin. 

“O-Oh, it feels... good.” That was all he managed to get out. He heard Stephen laugh beside him.

“I’m gonna need more detail than that.” Teasing him once more, Stephen simply dragged his fingers over his clit and his hole, not applying any pressure, just enough for Karl to know they were there, not doing anything. “Tell me how it feels, baby.”

Karl shuddered, knowing he’s gonna have to say a few obscenities, and he was definitely not as good at that as Stephen. “I like how deep your fingers go...”

Stephen pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips and his jaw. “They can go deeper, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve.”

“It feels... wonderful, but--”

At this, Stephen stopped moving and faced him. Karl couldn’t look away.

“--I want to know what your tongue feels like.”

He doesn’t think Stephen was expecting that proposition, because he had to pause to kiss Karl in a wave of arousal the immediately settled between his legs, pressing feathered kisses to his inner thighs.

It did not surprise him how good it felt to be to be licked open like this. Stephen held his legs apart and moaned against his cunt, not letting any part between his legs untouched. He tasted nothing but Karl, and dragged his tongue against the man’s clit in soft licks before sucking on the hardened nub, eliciting a sweet, long moan from the other man that was like a beautiful melody just for him. 

When Stephen glanced up at Karl, he saw the man had a hand slipped up his shirt, giving him a lovely view of Karl’s toned stomach, and had his eyes closed as Stephen ate him out, completely lost in bliss. Karl moved his cunt further against his mouth and he finally realized that just eating him out wasn’t enough to make him cum. 

He parted from Karl’s cunt for a moment, hearing him whine. “You think you can take three fingers, baby?”

“ _ Da. Futu-i. Oh, doame.  _ Please,  _ Stefan _ .” 

Stephen couldn’t understand what he was saying, but that seemed like a loud, resounding yes.

As he pushed in three fingers, ignoring the slight ache in his hands, Karl let out a long, drawn out groan, panting and gasping for air. Stephen guessed that he’s never felt this full, the fact that it was  _ his _ touch making Karl Mordo act like this made even hotter. Stephen moved his fingers slowly, getting him used to the stretch of it, while sucking at the dark, wet clit right above them. Once he started to move faster, Karl’s hands grasped at the sheets, no longer controlling how loud the adorable, desperate sounds that came out of his mouth were.

Stephen curled his fingers inside him and Karl swore he was stars.

He could feel the familiar quiver of the man’s hip, moans getting louder and voice more erratic. Stephen smiled against Karl, fingering his pussy without abandon. He was so wet, his fingers pumping inside him again and again with barely any resistance. He was no longer eating him out and instead used his free hand to stroke Karl’s clit so he couldn’t watch the man’s face as he was lost in pleasure. 

Stephen leaned down and brushed his lips against Karl’s own, then kissed a path down his jaw, neck and chest, pushing his shirt upward for a moment to mouth at his nipple, enjoying the sounds that Karl made as he finally,  _ finally _ , gave in.

Karl covered his mouth when he came, then slumped on the mattress, still panting, as Stephen continued to mercilessly drive his fingers into him, fucking him through the orgasm. “That’s it, Karl, let go.”

He hadn’t noticed until now that he’d been repeating Stephen’s name over and over, in a haze. The American pulled his fingers away, licking them clean while still locking eyes with Karl, who gulped at the sight. 

“So, did you like that?” Asked Stephen with a grin.

Karl pressed his thighs apart and sat up on the bed again, suddenly embarrassed by his nudity again, despite the fact that Stephen had seen, well,  _ all  _ of him. “It was alright,” he teased. It earned him a slight shove. 

“Shut up, you were practically convulsing from my fingers. Guess the scars didn’t take away my talent.” The doctor laughed and pressed them against Karl’s face. “They smell like you.”

“Stop!” Karl laughed. 

“Hey, I’m not complaining. So, you happy I took your virginity or would you had wished it was someone else?” 

“Yes, it was very nice. Thank you.” He pressed a kiss to Stephen’s cheek.

“You have a great pussy.”

“Always the romantic.” Karl paused. “Wait, you never finished, Stephen.”

“Nope, I was wondering what you wanted you do about that.”

“What... What would you like?”

Another grin appeared on Stephen’s face. “You’re good at conjuration right?”

“I am, yes.”

“Thank you could conjure me dildo or a vibrator, baby?” He pressed closer to Karl, still smiling at the prospect. “Maybe a strap-on?”

Karl wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to go for another round, but the prospect of seeing Stephen moan like he had and be able to fuck him was... overwhelming. The Romanian nodded, mouth agape, and rushed to conjure a dildo. The shape wasn’t too complex, and if it did a solid color it would be faster. In no time, Karl had a pink, fake cock about five inches long and slender in diameter, which was how he would it if he could sleep with someone with a penis. 

Stephen tutted. “It’s gonna have to be bigger than that.”

The sex toy grew slightly in his hands, now thicker and reaching seven inches.

“Little bit more...”

“Jesus, Stephen.” Karl sighed, feeling that the air was knocked out of him. How much sex did this man have in America?

It grew again until it reached eight inches, even thicker in his hands but still around the size of what a normal, well-endowed cock could be. Karl could barely take three fingers, it was a bit embarrassing to say the least. 

Stephen snatched it out of his hands and smirked, licking the tip of the toy while Karl struggled to focus enough on his conjuration spell because of the sight, until he gave up and simply watched as Stephen bobbed on the head of the toy that he held with one hand, while the other circled around his cunt.

He pulled off with a pop. “Enjoying the show? Wanna help me, Karl?”

Karl nodded, entranced.

Stephen took one of Karl’s hands and wrapped it around the silicone cock, then lowered it until the tip was pressing his cunt, grinding against it just a bit. Karl could feel his hand shaking. Was he just going to watch Stephen take the toy? That alone made him whimper involuntarily. 

“Fuck me with it.” Stephen ordered, breathlessly, watching as Karl eventually understood what he needed to do and began to push the sex toy in and out of his lover’s cunt, watching as it stretched out to take it almost in its entirety. The American groaned and let his head fall back against the wall behind him, smiling a bit in pleasure. Karl watched in awe, hoping that one day he’ll be able to do this to Stephen with a strap-on or something of the sort. It must be an amazing sight. He imagined Stephen was used to being on the receiving end, or prefered it, from the way he kept squirming and moaning with every move of the fake cock inside him. Watching him do the same beneath him, or on his lap, would be divine.

Stephen reached down to stroke at his clit, rubbing in desperate circles at the already wet and hot flesh. Karl felt his mouth water and wished he could return the favor from earlier, but it would be no use, the man was already on his last limb, making the sweetest sounds as he urged Karl to go faster. He was sure he would get a cramp because of this, but he didn’t care. 

He moved closer and kissed Stephen again, the kiss was desperate and sweet, until Stephen had to stop to pull apart and groan against his lips, completely gone and so, _so_ _close_ to finishing. Karl moved the toy deep inside Stephen’s cunt, deep enough to make him whimper loudly, and finally felt the man buck his hips and finish all over his hand and the toy with a tired smile on his face. 

There’s a short pause before Stephen speaks again. When he does, he sounds breathless. “Oh, Karl...”

“Did I do well?”

“You did more than well, babe.” Stephen grinned. “The teacher becomes the student, I like seeing you like this.”

“How?”

“All cute and unsure. You’re never unsure about anything.”

Karl felt his cheeks go warmer at his words. Stephen laid on the bed beside him, throwing the sex toy inside him to the side and not caring if he was still nude. Karl couldn’t stay like that for long, he hated being naked without purpose. He reached down to grab for his underwear, hating how disorganized his room was right now, and started to put them on. 

“Woah, woah--” Stephen intervened. “Don’t get dressed, what about round two?”

“Stephen, I’m not seventeen anymore.”

“I thought virgins were supposed to be all... excited about the new possibilities.”

“You can teach me all about my new possibilities some other time.” Karl rolled his eyes but still smiled despite it. 

He felt the other man hug him from behind, speaking to his ear. “Who knew that you would like it when I play with  _ these _ so much?” Stephen lightly squeezed his breasts for good measure. Karl hates how nice it feels. “Thank you for letting me touch you. I know it’s been hard for you.”

He didn’t expect for Stephen to become so serious so quickly. Karl leaned back into the man and sighed. It has been difficult. Being thought as less because of how he was born in the eyes of his grandfather, running away from home, finding Kamar-Taj and being confused for years why he felt so troubled and angry with himself even in the most peaceful and safest place on earth... after all of that pain, Stephen felt like a haven.

“I’m glad I you touched me. I should have met you earlier, back when I had the energy for two and even three rounds.”

Stephen pulls him to lay down on the mattress until they’re now facing each other. “I sure there’s a spell for that.”

Karl laughs, and for the first time in a long time, he feels at peace. He prays to the gods that it lasts.


End file.
